NECA
figure being created.]] The National Entertainment Collectibles Association or NECA is an American manufacturer of collectibles typically licensed from films, video-games, sports, music, and television based in New Jersey. The company was founded in 1996 and has over 60 licenses for which it produces products.They have produced many Gremlins toys from both Gremlins and Gremlins 2: The New Batch. The original series of Gremlins figures by NECA was released in 2003. The second series was released in 2011 and 2012, and there have been periodic releases of Gremlins figures since then. NECA has also released Plush toys, Bobbleheads, Replica Puppets, Snowglobes, Pens, and even Diary Sets based on Gremlins. Here is a list of all Gremlins merchandise released by NECA. 2003 Gremlins Series #Gizmo #Stripe #Poker Player #Mohawk #Brain Gremlin 2011 & 2012 Gremlins Series #Gizmo #George (Mogwai) #Lenny (Mogwai) #Daffy (Mogwai) #Combat Gizmo #Mohawk (Mogwai) #Flasher Gremlin #George (Gremlin) #Daffy (Gremlin) #Lenny (Gremlin) #Electric Gremlin (Toys R Us Exclusive) #Brown Gremlin #Phantom Gremlin #Comic Con Gizmo (SDCC 2011 Exclusive) #Sad Gizmo #Stripe (Mogwai) #Haskins (Mogwai) #Santa Gizmo (Toys R Us Exclusive) Further Gremlins Releases # Mohawk (Spider Gremlin) # Mohawk (NES Game Appearance) # Bat Gremlin # Brownie # Penny # Doo Dah # Gary # Patches # Zoe # "Ultimate" Gizmo (Releases in February 2017) Unreleased Gremlins Figures A few prototype Gremlins figures were shown off at SDCC in 2013. The the following figures have not been released: # Mohawk (Gremlin) (This figure was ultimately released as the Mohawk NES Appearance figure, although the original paint job differs from that figure.) # Greta # Tattoo Gremlin # Witch Gremlin # Gremlin Cocoon Plush Toys # 8" Gizmo # 8" Singing and Dancing Gizmo # 8" Santa Gizmo Singing and Dancing Gizmo # 8" Mohawk (Mogwai) # 6" Smiling Gizmo # 6" Scared Gizmo # 6" Sad Gizmo # 6" Santa Gizmo # 7" Wall Cling Gizmo # Gizmo Head Pillow Miscellaneous # Gizmo Bobblehead # Stripe Bobblehead # Gizmo Snowglobe # Gizmo: NECA Scalers # Gremlins: Go, Gizmo, Go!: Gizmo with furballs, Gizmo in box, and Gizmo in car. # Smiling and Sad Gizmo Barrel Pen # Gremlins Diary Set # Gizmo Greeting Card Set # Gremlins Boxed Desk Notes # Gremlins Address Book # Gremlins: Gizmo's Great Escape Board Game Replica Stunt Puppets # Green Gremlin # Brown Gremlin # Flasher Gremlin # Brain Gremlin # Greta Gallery gizmo2003.jpg|NECA Gizmo (2003) stripe2003.jpg|NECA Stripe (2003) poker2003.jpg|NECA Poker Player (2003) mohawk2003.jpg|NECA Mohawk (Gremlin) (2003) brain2003.jpg|NECA Brain (2003) gizmo2011.jpg|NECA Gizmo (2011) george2011.jpg|NECA George (Mogwai) (2011) lenny2011.jpg|NECA Lenny (Mogwai) (2011) daffy2011.jpg|NECA Daffy (Mogwai) (2012) combatgizmo.jpg|NECA Combat Gizmo (2012) mohawk2012.jpg|NECA Mohawk (Mogwai) (2012) george2011grem.jpg|NECA George (Gremlin) (2011) necadaffy.jpg|NECA Daffy (Gremlin) (2011) flasher2222.jpg|NECA Flasher (2011) neca lenney.jpg|NECA Lenny (Gremlin) (2012) LIGHTNING.jpg|NECA Electric Gremlin (2012) NECA_gremlins_brown_gremlin_series_2_loose.jpg|NECA Brown Gremlin (2012) Phantom-Gremlin-2_1341498172.jpg|NECA Phantom Gremlin (2012) gizmos.jpg|NECA Comic Con Gizmo (2011) sadf.jpg|NECA Sad Gizmo (2012) Stripe-1.jpg|NECA Stripe (Mogwai) (2012) Haskins-1.jpg|NECA Haskins (2012) Santa_Gizmo2.jpg|NECA Santa Gizmo (2012) 30786_Spider_02.jpg|NECA Mohawk (Spider Gremlin) (2013) 1300x-NES_Mohawk1.jpg|NECA Mohawk (NES Appearance) (2015) greaaa.jpg|NECA Bat Gremlin (2015) Gremlins-Series-4-Brownie.jpg|NECA Brownie (2014) 900w-Penny.jpg|NECA Penny (2014) neca-mogwai-series-11-doodah-figure.jpg|NECA Doo Dah (2014) 1300-Gary.jpg|NECA Gary (2014) patches.jpg|NECA Patches (2014) zoe.jpg|NECA Zoe (2014) ultimae.jpg|NECA Ultimate Gizmo (2017) sdcc2013_neca_31 (1).jpg|NECA Mohawk (Gremlin) (Unreleased) GremlinsGreta7382.JPG|NECA Greta (Unreleased) sdcc2013_neca_34.jpg|NECA Tattoo Gremlin (Unreleased) aIMG_5698.jpg|NECA Witch Gremlin (Unreleased) GremlinCoccoon7387.JPG|NECA Gremlin Cocoon (Unreleased) pTRU1-21930303enh-z6.jpg|NECA 8" Gizmo gizmo2555.jpg|NECA 8" Singing and Dancing Gizmo NC30593lg.jpg|8" Singing and Dancing Santa Gizmo moah.jpg|NECA 8" Mohawk (Mogwai) 41ajxrv8aTL._SY355_.jpg|NECA 6" Smiling Gizmo 4990645055_229cac770f_b.jpg|NECA 6" Scared Gizmo 857206-gremlinsad500.jpg|NECA 6" Sad Gizmo zcw-340_1z.jpg|NECA 6" Santa Gizmo wall.jpeg|NECA 7" Wall Cling Gizmo 41WHZxMOj+L.jpg|NECA Gizmo Head Pillow NC04310lg.jpg|NECA Gizmo Bobblehead 4f6306ebfc47e94eb844fd5016dd3b87.jpg|NECA Stripe Bobblehead NC30624lg.jpg|NECA Gizmo Snow Globe NC30665Alg.jpg|NECA Go! Gizmo Go! Set of 3 neca-scalers-gizmo-amazon.jpg|NECA Scalers Gizmo 30641_Gremlins-happy-pen.jpg|NECA Gizmo Smiling Barrel Pen wpid-30640_raw.jpg|NECA Sad Gizmo Barrel Pen s-l300.jpg|NECA Gizmo Diary Set s-l300 (1).jpg|NECA Gizmo Greeting Card Set 30639_noteholder.jpg|NECA Gizmo Boxed Desk Notes wpid-30643_raw-857x1024.jpg|NECA Gremlins Address Book pic730904.jpg|NECA Gremlins: Gizmo's Great Escape! NC30780lg.jpg|NECA Green Gremlin Stunt Puppet 689.jpg|NECA Brown Gremlin Stunt Puppet 1300-FLASHER_GREMLIN1.jpg|NECA Flasher Gremlin Stunt Puppet 1300h-30792_Stunt_Puppet_Brain_Gremiln_02.jpg|NECA Brain Gremlin Stunt Puppet neca-gremlins-2-prop-replica-greta-gremlin-stunt-puppet-only-1-000-made-8__92733.1461299494.jpg|NECA Greta Stunt Puppet Category:Merchandise Category:Gremlins franchise Category:NECA